Along with the general population's increase in health awareness and interest in fitness has come an increasing need for exercise devices and systems that allow the user to pursue the benefits of aerobic conditioning in a way that is fun, rewarding, easy to use and relatively inexpensive. Over the years a fairly popular method of conditioning has been the practice of exercising with a skip rope, however, there are drawbacks associated with the use of the conventional skip rope which have heretofore tended to limit one's choice of this highly beneficial exercise device. The skip rope user must be cautious to avoid harmful shock to the feet and lower extremities. In addition, in order to enhance the popularity of skipping, there remains a need for satisfactory means by which the exercise may receive feedback concerning the number of skips he or she has accumulated, thereby facilitating goal-setting and the feeling of accomplishment when one's goals are attained. One known skipping device that records skips accumulated is sold under the trademark LIFELINE and counts skips by means of a mechanical counter contained within the hub of the skip rope handle. While this device and similar ones provide the number of accumulated skips, the exerciser is unable to get instantaneous feedback on number of skips during the skipping process. Rather, he or she must stop and interrupt the process in order to read the counter.